In the Moment
by WatercolorOcean
Summary: Takes place after the Season One Finale. Happy and Toby have been hanging out successfully as friends. Quintis Fluff.


**Takes place after the Season One Finale. Happy and Toby have been hanging out successfully as friends. Quintis Fluff.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, so be gentle. I had no beta, so all grammar mistakes and any OOC issues are my own.**

Happy stopped her truck outside the garage. Toby exited the passenger side. As she tried to remove her keys, they were stuck. She jiggled the gearshift and the keys slid out. She went to open her door only to find him opening it for her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously, Doc? First of all, chivalry is wasted on me, in fact I hate it on principle. Second, we were hanging out as friends, this wasn't a date"

"Can't I open my friend's door for her?" He asked, feigning innocence.

Her dark eyes looked at him sternly. "No"

They entered the garage. No one else was around. She grabbed her bag that she had left there earlier and went to leave. "Later!" She said cheerfully.

"Happy, wait!" He chased after her, catching up with her at the door. "I should walk you to your car"

"It's a truck, and NO, you really shouldn't."

Toby smiled slyly "we could say goodnight here."

"I already said goodbye to you." She was losing her patience with him.

"Can I get a goodnight hug?" He asked hopefully.

She sighed, "Fine." She put her bag down on the floor.

He pulled her into his warm embrace. She readily locked her arms around his middle, despite her slight annoyance with him.

She forgot how good it was to have him against her like this. He smelled amazing, of his usual cologne and a hint of mint. With her cheek pressed against his chest, she could tell that he wasn't just bragging. He really had been hitting the gym. She found herself wondering just how much he'd been working out. Before forcing herself to move on from that train of thought, she smiled knowing he'd done it in part to impress her.

She could hear his heart racing, or was that hers? She shivered as she felt him lightly exploring her back with his fingertips and suddenly became aware that she was doing the same to him. They both realized about the same time they had long exceeded a friendly hug. They pulled apart just enough to look at each other. They were both flushed and had the same look of shock. "Ummm..." She began.

"Shhh" Toby whispered pulling her back in with the one arm still around her waist. He gently cupped her cheek in his other hand and moved his head slowly down toward hers. She got momentarily lost in the kaleidoscope of browns and greens of his before both of their eyes fluttered shut. The months of hurt between them faded in the moment as their lips met. One of her hands moved up into his chestnut hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. The familiar electricity of them coursed through her. The way he made her feel would be the death of her someday, she was sure of it. Finally, he pulled away, just as breathless and incoherent as she was. They slowly let go of one another, eyes still locked. Both of them smiled, hers faded as it dawned on her fully what had just happened.

Toby grabbed her hand. "It's okay" he said knowingly. She gave him a small smile and squeezed his hand before letting him go.

Happy turned to leave and somehow, she managed to open the door.

"Your bag!" He grabbed it and quickly handed it to her with a grin before she could get out the door. She was flustered and snatched her bag from him because he was enjoying that fact way too much.

He held the door open and watched her walk out. "Goodnight!" He called after her, his tone too cheery for her liking.

"Night" she managed to mutter as she got in her vehicle. As she started her truck, she sat back for a second and could still feel him. She looked over and thought to herself there was plenty of room in the cab of her truck to say goodnight the next time. No silly chivalrous door opening and walking to the door ... Maybe she'd even let him call it a "date" ... A police car flew by in full lights and sirens. What was she thinking?! She snapped back to reality and kicked herself for going there. She pulled off and saw him in her mirror. He hadn't shut the door until she drove away. She smiled. Okay, maybe, it wasn't such a wrong and terrible thing having someone looking out for you ... someone to say goodnight to.


End file.
